Those Precious Days
by RitztheDitz
Summary: Kaito reflects back in the older days. What where some of the memories from the old days after 5-6 years? Sorry, I can't think of a good summery at the point. KaitoxMiku


**Woo! Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Vocaloid fan fiction. Yes, I know there that crack one my friend and I are making, but actual fan fiction. So it obvious that this will turn out to be Kaito x Miku, but how well it will turn out, I don't know. I hope its okay. I just hope I get everyone's presumed personalities right.**

------------------

How long has it been? It has had to be about… 5-6 years. Wow… time really flies. It's a shame. I really do miss the golden days. I can remember when _she_ first came. It was like love at first sight, though at the time, I really thought it was just friendship. I can remember the day when Meiko and I were lounging around at home. Meiko was getting drunk, as usual, but she seemed to have company of her own. I had no ambition to find out who it was or what they were busy doing. God only knows what she was up to. At times like that, I just thankful that I'm not her next target. Though, it could just be the booze. That made it even worse. You try fending off a horny, big-boobed chick that had a thing for drinking and something else I won't say.

While I was loafing around on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV, I heard the fateful knock on the door. Little did I know when I put the controller down, walked to the door and opened it, it would change the rest of my life. What did I find there? I found some people in ritzy business suits with a giant check for 1 million dollars addressed to me. No, just kidding. I found _her_. Such a lost looking 16-year-old girl. She seemed so nervous. She looked like she was about to faint at any minute. I couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked, but I tried not to make it bother me. It's then I realized that this was probably the girl who would be living with Meiko and I. We had gotten a room ready for her before hand. It was black and a turquoise color. I really hoped she would like it, but who knows. If anything we could change it for her liking.

"**Ah, Miku Hatsune, I presume?**" I asked her.

The first time I said her name, it rolled off my tongue so naturally. I felt comfortable saying it, and almost amused by saying it. Do you ever get a certain word or name that you think is fun to say? It was something like that. Don't ask me why, because I don't know myself why I found such joy in saying it. Maybe it was because there was someone new coming into this house. God, living with Meiko, it was kind of scary if you ask me. Her drunken phases didn't help things. The girl looked at me in surprise, maybe that I knew her name. Her turquoise looking eyes that matched her long hair glanced to my own blue eyes. She slowly nodded, probably wondering if she was ready for whatever was to come. Well, I didn't blame her. For this house, you had to be kind of prepared to face whatever weird things came about.

"**Y-yes… that's me…**" she said softly.

He voice reminded me of an angel's. I wondered how her singing was. She had to be here for singing purposes. After all, that's what Vocaloid was all about, right? I just smiled to her, trying to reassure her that everything was alright. I glanced down to see her suit cases. I thought about calling Meiko down to meet Miku, but I stopped, thinking it was a bad idea when she was like this. I offered to take her suitcases, as I grabbed them gently as if they were glass. She didn't hesitate, but merely stood in the doorway like a statue. I didn't notice this until I was near the stairs. I turned and looked to her, frozen at the doorway.

"**Come along. It must be cold out. I'll show you to your room**" I told her with a smile.

I saw as she walked in slowly and stiffly. She looked like a robot. It had to just be her nerves. I didn't blame her. I would be nervous, too, if I was new to some place and some random stranger invited me in. She slowly joined me, walking towards her room. We stopped before it. I still held her luggage gingerly. I took a deep breath. I really did hope she liked it. I was about to open it, when I stopped. I was considering mentioning it to her before, but I pushed those thoughts away. I opened the door for her, watching as she walked into the room. I set the suitcases to the side. She examined the room, taking in every detail.

"**Uh… sorry if it's not what you like. Meiko and I didn't know what to expect. If you'd like, we can change it for…**" I started, but got shushed as she put her hand up and shook her head.

"**No, that's okay. I like the colors**" she spoke, dropping her hand, "**Thank you.**"

I just smiled. Well, that was good. I felt a lot better that we didn't mess up right away. They always said that your first impression is the most important part in a relationship. If you give off a bad impression, it sticks with them. If it was a good one, like I was hoping to show off, then things would run smoothly. It made for making new friends a whole lot easier. That was for sure. Though, Meiko's first impression in my eyes was a little deceiving, but then, you can't pick your friends. I didn't mind too much. Everyone has a flaw, you just can't let that get in the way of everything else.

"**Come with me. I'll show you around**" I told her with a smile, escorting her out.

She simply answered with a nod. I showed her around the house. I had shown her where my room was, naturally blue and white colors. And then we walked past Meiko's. I had to apologize that she couldn't meet her yet. I don't thinks he would have with her "company" she had over. She had a lot of red things in her room, though. Red walls and decorative things. I tried to stay my distance away from that room, though. I then showed her the bathrooms, the kitchen, the pool in the backyard, and we finished in the living room. I had pretty much shown her every place possible, save for the guest rooms. I figured they weren't that important to show, since they were hardly ever used.

"**Uhm… who are you?**" She asked me.

I looked to her with a blank face. Who am I? I'm pretty sure I made that clear to her be- Oh! That's what I forgot! Jeez, here I am as her host and I don't even introduce myself. Nice one Kaito, nice one. I looked to her, scratching the back of my head.

"**Ah! Forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaito Shion, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miku**" I said with a smile, holding out my hand.

She simply nodded, staring at my hand. She slowly shook it as she retracted it back to the side of her body. I wondered how she was doing. She seemed scared or nervous. I just hoped there was something I could do for her. While I was in the thought process, I heard her belly growl. She blushed slightly at it, putting her hands on her stomach. That was it! I could get her some ice cream! Ice cream was always a treat to eat. But, I guess that doesn't count coming from me. I was an ice cream fanatic! I tried all types of ice cream. Some of it was hard to find, though.

"**Are you hungry? Do you want some ice cream? I think there's some Leek flavored ice cream in there. I don't think there's any other flavor left… I kind of ate it all already…**" I said a little embarrassed.

I saw as Miku nodded. I was about to lead her to the kitchen when, almost by magic, Meiko came flailing down the stairs. Damn it all! And she was drunk, too… great… I attempted to find a place to hide, but I wasn't fast enough. Meiko had already tackled me to the ground. Damn! I would have thought she had already passed out already. She started to beat on my chest. Miku just stared at us blankly.

"**Ah! Ow! What the hell was that for?!**" I blurted out.

"**You spent all of our food money of fricken ice cream again!? How dare you?! I need my sake too, you know. I'm so sick of eating ice cream! How do you even stand it!?**" She started on a rant.

"**At least, I'm not high off my ass drunk and fucking random guys every night! So don't try chewing me out before you evaluate your own god damn faults!**" I blurted back.

Meiko opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. We suddenly heard laughing from before us. I turned to see Miku laughing. Of all the things, she was laughing at us! Well, that's just wonderful. She noticed Meiko and me glancing to her when she started to calm down. She shook her head and smiled to us.

"**Funny…**" She said.

"**What? What's funny?**" I asked confused.

"**You two… You're so funny. You act like a married couple**" Miku said giggling a little bit more.

"**What?! I would never marry her/him!**" Meiko and I both said in unison.

Miku started to laugh even more. I couldn't help it. Her laugh was contagious. I started laughing too. It did seem silly. If I were in her position, I probably would have been laughing too. I pushed Meiko off me, getting up as I fixed my scarf. I sighed, helping Meiko up hesitantly.

"**I'm sorry about that. It gets a little weird around here, but you'll get used to it soon enough**" I told her with a smile.

"**This drunken mess is Meiko Sakine. Sorry, she's out of her mind drunk right now and I would rather you didn't meet her in such terms. She can be a little vulgar like this… and abusive**" I said, rubbing my chest.

Meiko just stared at me and then to Miku.

"**Ne~ you're Miku-chan, right?**" Meiko asked, stepping closer to Miku.

Miku nodded slowly, not sure what to think.

"**It's nice to meet you. Sorry, but I must be getting back to my guest**" She said, swaying up the stairs.

When I heard the door slam, I sighed in relief. I looked to Miku and smiled.

"**Well then… let's get some ice cream**" I told her as we made our way to the kitchen.

I went to the refrigerator, picking out two leek flavored cups of ice cream. I then shut it, walking over to get some spoons. I grabbed two and walked back to Miku, handing her an ice cream and spoon.

"**Sorry, it's the only flavor I have left. I really need to get some more. Though, this leek flavor is new and it's hard to find it anywhere**" I said, trying to make a conversation with her.

I opened mine, and took a bite of the ice cream. It didn't matter what flavor it was, it was all good to me. Though, I had to admit, it _was_ a different taste. She hesitated, staring at it intensively. She slowly peeled it open and took a bite. I saw as her face lit up. I was glad she liked it. Though, it looked like she did anyways.

"**It's good…**" She said softly, taking another bite.

"**Really? I'm glad you like it. I haven't tried much of it, but it's certainly different**" I said to her.

She smiled back to me, continuing to eat her ice cream. I was glad, too. I could tell that we would become close friends, but I didn't have any idea it would become **this** close. Yep, it sure was nice. That day onward, Miku declared that she really liked the leek flavor, and eventually that stuck with her. She offered to get the food, seeming as I would spend it all on ice cream and Meiko would spend it all on booze. We had become close, the three of us. Yes, I mean Meiko, too. When she wasn't high on booze, she really was a fun person to talk with. It would be a while until the next two people would make their appearance.

------------------

**Please rate and review! I'd like to know how this sounds. I'm not sure how well this will turn out. So, reviews are loved. Feel free to add in constructive criticism so that I can make it better. Just try not to be TOO harsh. xD**


End file.
